The Ki Effect
by Ranmakim74
Summary: The Reapers have finally managed to anger Kami-sama with the destruction of the Prothean race. Now the Almighty one means to break this vicious cycle once and for all, and who better to do it than the wild horse of Nerima
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Ranma ½, Oh! My Goddess or Mass Effect, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 1 **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. **

**They called it the greatest discovery in human history. **

**The civilizations of the galaxy call it... MASS EFFECT**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ranma cradled Akane's dehydrated body close to his chest as he made his way over to the dragons tap to restore her body. As he waded thought the water he began to feel weaker, it was like his Ki was leaving his body. Ignoring his aching body he waded in a few feet further and lowered Akane's body to where she was just barely submerged. He gently smiled as her body began to regenerate back to normal, his smile was not to last however. As her body grew he noticed that the pain was beginning to take its toll on him. As he exited the water Ranma fell down onto his knee's as his strength finally gave out. Ranma now knew the truth, he was dying. Ryoga noticed that Ranma was having problems but was worried for Akane, she had not yet fully recovered yet and was still unconscious, paying close attention to his surroundings Ryoga made his way to Ranma and pulled Akane's unconscious body from Ranma's arms.

As Ranma lay there, the pain began to be almost unbearable for him. A soft melodic voice rang out. "You will be just fine." Everyone turned to face a white light that washed over the mountain bathing them with light and three women walked out from the light.

The oldest of the trio, with the darkest skin and the fairest hair, turned to her younger siblings. "It's kind of weird seeing father's champion like this, isn't it?"

The youngest of the trio nodded, shifting her grip on her long-handled mallet. "I guess. Why are we here, anyway?"

The oldest answered. "Now that he is fulfilled the first part of his destiny, he is in need of rest. Even if it is only for a little while. He…" She waved a hand at the wounded pig-tailed martial artist.

The middle woman entered the conversation, her soft, sad voice quieting her siblings. "He has a long hard journey ahead, he was chosen by father himself." Ku Lon, Matriarch of the Chinese Amazons stepped up to the trio with worry. "Honored ones, why have you graced us with your present?"

The oldest woman answered. "My name is Urd, Goddess of the Past and Love," The woman stated proudly. "My sisters and I are here to escort father's chosen to him so that he may rest."

Ranma gave her an understanding look. Ku Lon looked upon to the goddess. "Honored ones, if I may ask?" Ku Lon received a nod for all three goddess. "Will he someday return to us?"

The middle goddess answered, in a soft, sad voice. "He will not return here in the lifetime of those present I'm afraid, but yes he will return. Someday."

Ku Lon looked down at her former son-in-law "Staff Commander Saotome we're about to hit the relay."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ranma's eyes fluttered open as he looked at a young Alliance officer.

"Sir! We're about to hit the relay."

Ranma stood up while massaging the bridge of his nose as he turned to stare out the window. He had fallen asleep while waiting for orders from the captain. Now that they had picked up the council Spectre, a Turian by the name of Nihlus Kryik, The Normandy was now underway. He shook his head and gave a small smile. He and Ranko had joined Systems Alliance military because they wanted to protect humanity and see the galaxy after they had been returned to earth.

"**Staff Commander Saotome and ****Commander Saotome to the bridge."**

Ranma chuckled at hearing Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau's call over the PA system. Tapping the wall comm. "Staff Commander Saotome here, I'm on my way Joker."

He turned the PA off and headed up the stairs. The marines guarding CnC saluted as he passed. He saw Pressley who was multi-tasking as well as arguing with the chief engineer over an open channel.

Just as Ranma passed Pressley he was joined by Ranko. The twins nodded to several enlisted men and women as they walked the narrow corridor to the bridge. As they stepped onto the bridge Ranma paused at seeing the turian Spectre.

(Maybe once this mission is over I'll ask him if he would like to spar.) Ranma thought as he looked over the council Spectre. He heard Joker report. "Drift just under 1500k."

The Turian nodded. "1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased."

Ranko shook her head as Ranma lightly chuckled.

As Nihlus walked past the twins, Ranma and Nihlus eyes met. He gave the Raven haired soldier a nod before leaving the cockpit.

Joker started voicing his opinion to Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko who was seated next to him. "I hate that guy."

"Nihlus gave you a compliment…so you hate him?" Ranma didn't need to look to know that Alenko had a small smirk on his face.

Joker continued his work. "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible." Joker snapped before taking a breath. "Besides, Spectres are trouble, I don't like having them onboard. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid." Alenko said without hesitation and the twins had to admit that he had a good point.

"The council helped fund this project, they have the right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

Ranma silently contemplated on what the two officers were saying.

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story." Joker mumbled.

"You always expect the worst." Ranko said from where she stood.

Joker spoke up. "Well, bad feelings are an occupational hazard. But we don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason for it, so what are we doing here?"

Before the discussion could continue Captain Anderson's voice came over the inter-ship communications.

**"Joker! Status report," **

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid." answered Joker.

"**Joker! Find a comm. Buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."**

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

**"He's already here, Lieutenant,"** said Anderson in a commanding tone. The Saotome twins tried to hold in their laughter. Joker just shook his head. Anderson continued, "**And tell Staff Commander Saotome to meet me in the briefing room.**"

Joker said and glanced over his shoulder. "You get that Sir?"

Ranma sighed. "He sounds angry. Something must have gone wrong with the mission." he replied.

Joker gave a chuckle as he had served under Anderson for some time. "He always sounds like that when he's talking to me."

Alenko's muttered "Can't imagine why." Ranko looked at Joker with a sly grin and muttered "Gee, I wonder why?"

{I've got a bad feeling about this Onee-san.} Ranko sent telepathically

{I feel it also Imouto-chan. But don't worry I'll watch my back.} Ranma replied

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ranma entered the comm room after talking to Dr. Chakwas and Corporal Jenkins, but he realized that the captain wasn't there yet. Instead it was just... Nihlus. (What is he doing here?) Ranma wondered.

"Staff Commander Saotome, I was hoping you'll get here first. It'll give us a chance to talk," Nihlus said.

"About what?" He was curious about what was on Nihlus' mind.

Nihlus started pacing "I'm interested in this world we're going to – Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"I've never been there, but I have heard things about it."

Nihlus stopped pacing and turned to face him "It's become something of a symbol to your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity can only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?"

"Do you known something?"

"Your people are still newcomers Saotome. The galaxy can be very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" At that moment, Captain Anderson walked. He was African American in blue Alliance uniform. He had several medals on his uniform. (I wonder what is causing my danger sense to go off?) Thought Ranma.

"I think it's about we told the Staff Commander what's really going on," said Anderson.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run," explained Nihlus.

"Is someone going to fill me in Captain?" asked Ranma.

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

"What's the payload, Sir?"

"A research team on Eden Prime discovered some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean."

"Sir, I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago!" exclaimed Ranma.

"Their legacy still remains. The mass relay, the Citadel, our ship drives - - it's all based off Prothean technology," explained Nihlus.

"This is big, Ranma. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

"Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Staff Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Citadel space," said Nihlus.

"It never hurts to have a few extra hands on board" Ranma replied to Nihlus.

"The beacon's not the only reason I'm here Saotome."

"Nihlus wants to see you in action Staff Commander. He's here to evaluate you."

"Guess that makes sense. I keep bumping into him every time I turn around." Ranma replied with a raised eyebrow while looking over at Nihlus.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say in the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human in their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"You held off an enemy assault during the Blitz single-handed. You showed not only courage but also incredible skill. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

"What's the next step?" asked Ranma

"I need to see your skills for myself, Staff Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

"And why is this beacon so important?" asked Ranma.

"All advanced galactic civilization is based off of Prothean technology. Even yours," explained Nihlus.

"If we hadn't discovered those Prothean ruins buried on Mars, we'd still be stuck on Earth. That was just a small data cache. Who knows what we'll find in this beacon? What if it's a weapons archive? We can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Just give the word, Captain." Ranma wanted to get this mission underway as quickly as possible to prove that humanity can get the job done.

"We should be getting close to Eden-" Suddenly, Joker interrupted over the comm.

**"Captain! We've got a problem!"**

"What's wrong, Joker?" Anderson responded.

**"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!"**

"Bring it up on screen." The transmission showed the three beings the chaos of a firefight.

There were soldiers firing in all directions, explosions in the background. A young woman ran up to the screen and moved it out of the way.

**"Get down!"** she said. She than stood up and started firing again. The camera jerked around. One of the soldiers got down and started talking.

**"We are under attack! Taking heavy causalities! I repeat: heavy causalities! We can't – argh! - need evac! They came out of nowhere, we need - -"** Suddenly, he was thrown backwards as he took a killing shot to the chest. Then, out of nowhere, there was a noise. A horrible noise. The screen moved to show the sky, where a giant, massive ship was looming. It was black, and red lightning bolts of red electricity shot all around it. The bottom of the ship looked like tentacles. Then the transmission cuts out.

**"Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing,"** explained Joker.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5," said Anderson. The transmission was reversed to the part where the giant ship was. Nihlus' mandibles moved. Ranma could only guess that it wasn't a good sign.

"Status report." Ordered Anderson

**"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."**

"Take us in Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon," Nihlus explained. He was a great fighter.

"Garb your gear and meet us in the cargo hold." Anderson told Nihlus

As Nihlus walked out of the comm room Anderson turned to Ranma "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Staff Commander You're going in."

Ranma looked at Anderson "Captain, request permission to add Lieutenant Commander Saotome to the strike team." He expected for his request to be denied.

Anderson gave it a quick thought "Permission granted, Staff Commander. Get your strike team ready."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eden Prime**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

In the cargo bay, Anderson explained their mission:

"Your team is the muscle in this operation, Staff Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

"What about survivors, Captain?" asked Alenko.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority." As he was saying this, the cargo bay door opened.

**"Approaching drop point one,"** said Joker.

"Nihlus? You're coming with us?" asked Jenkins.

Nihlus answered as he checked his shotgun "I move faster on my own," He then left the Normandy and headed off alone.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status report throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence."

"We've got his back, Captain." Ranma assured the Captain.

"The mission's yours now Staff Commander! Good luck!" said Anderson as the Normandy headed to the second drop point.

**"We are approaching drop point two,"** said Joker. The Normandy hovers a few feet over the drop point so the Ranma's strike team could deploy.

The strike team had their weapons ready as they visually scanned the area "Ship perimeter secure, Staff Commander" reported Alenko.

**"This place got hit hard, Staff Commander. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up,"** Nihlus explained. As they were moving ahead, they saw floating creatures. They seemed to be motionless.

"What the hell are those?" exclaimed Alenko.

"Gas bags. Don't worry, they're harmless," explained Jenkins

The strike team moved forward, signs of battle evident and so far only very few colonists were found.

Ranma knelt down and scanned the rock-covered hill, his was danger sense was telling him there was danger but nothing was evident. He motioned for his team move forward and to keep low. Ranko's danger sense flared danger. She bolted pass surprised Jenkins managing to grab his arm and pulled him behind cover as two flying drones came out of nowhere and took shots at Jenkins.

The first several high-energy phasic rounds wiped out Jenkins shields and the following hits connected with his right arm and shoulder.

Ranma and Alenko ducked behind some large rocks for cover and opened fire on the recon as the drones had started shooting at them.

After the drones exploded the pair moved to check on their comrades. Alenko reached them first and checked for wounds. Jenkins took rounds to his arm and shoulder.

"Sir! Jenkins will die unless he gets medical treatment onboard the Normandy! "

Ranma stood up and activated his comms "Ranma to Normandy, please respond."

**"Status report!"** Anderson commanded

"We have a man down, he needs immediate medical evac." Ranma replied standing up

There was a moment of silence "**Joker, bring us back to drop point two and open up the cargo bay doors. Staff Commander, get you wounded to drop point two. Then find the beacon."**

Ranma looked up as the Normandy flew overhead. He shouted over at Ranko. "Commander Saotome! Get Jenkins back onboard the Normandy! We're going after the beacon."

The redhead gave a small nod as she gently picked up Jenkins and helped him walk to drop point two for the medical evac. She had her pistol ready just in case they ran into trouble.

As Ranko returned to drop point two with Jenkins, Ranma and Alenko continued toward the dig site, keeping alert as they went. Nihlus talked to them again. **"I've got some burned out buildings here, Saotome. A lot of bodies. I'm going to go check it out. I'll to catch up with you at the dig site."**

As they moved forward, they saw someone running. It was the same female marine from the transmission. She was being chased by two of those drones. She got hit, but her shields dropped from the hit. She landed on the ground and took out her pistol. She fired two shots, both had hit straight on with the drones and they exploded. Pieces flew everywhere. Ranma looked around and saw something else. A man was being held over something by two black machines, each with assault rifles. A spike flew up and instantly killed the man. Blood sprouted out and trickled down his neck and face. The marine got up with a look of horror on her face and ran for cover. The two black machines noticed and made a robotic noise. The marine got out her assault rifle. The black machines were closing in on her position and she started to panic.

Before the machines could reach her though, Ranma used his Avenger one sniper rifle and shot both machines in their single glowing ocular lens destroying them. The marine came out of cover and walked up to them and introduced herself.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You're the one in charge here, sir?" she asked politely.

"Give me a status report, Williams." asked Ranma.

"Oh man... we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to send a distress call, but they cut off communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"Where's the rest of your squad?"

"We tried to double back to the beacon, but we walked into an ambush. I don't think any of the others... I think I'm the only one left."

"This isn't your fault Williams, you couldn't have done anything to save them."

"Yes, sir. We held our position as long as we could, until the geth overwhelmed us."

"The geth haven't been seen outside the veil for nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?" said a surprised Alenko.

"They must have come for the beacon. The dig site is close, just over that rise. It might still be there."

"We could use your help, Williams," Ranma said.

"Aye, aye, sir. It's time for payback."

"What else do you know of the geth?" asked Ranma

"Just what I remember from history class from school. They're synthetics. Non-organic life-forms with limited AI programing created by the quarians a few centuries ago. They were supposed to be a source of cheap labor, but ended up turning on the quarians and drove them into exile. After that, they just kind of disappeared behind the Perseus Veil. Nobody's really heard much from them since." Williams answered

"Tell me everything you know about the beacon." ordered Ranma

"They were doing some digging around here to expand the monorail and expand the colony. A few weeks ago, they unearthed some Prothean ruins… and the beacon. Suddenly every scientific expert in the colony was interested. That's when they brought us in to secure the site. I don't know much about the beacon itself, but I heard one of the researchers say that this could be the biggest scientific discovery of the century."

"What happened to the researchers at the dig site?"

"I don't know. They set up camp near the beacon. The 232 was with them. Maybe their unit fared better than mine."

"Describe what happened leading up to the attack," asked Ranma

"We were sent out a couple of nights ago from the main colony the secure the area. Seemed like a routine patrol. Until the geth hit us. We never knew they were coming."

"Have you seen a turian Spectre around?" asked Ranma

"There aren't any turians on Eden Prime. None that I've ever met. Not sure if I'd be able to tell if one was a Spectre anyway."

"If you saw this guy, you'd know. Carries enough firepower to wipe out a whole platoon," explained Alenko, "Luckily, he's on our side."

"Sorry. Like I said, no turians."

"Let's move out!" ordered Ranma. Alenko and Williams nodded their heads. Pulling out their weapons, Ranma's strike team continued toward the dig site.

**TBC.**

**A.N:** As the story goes on you will see more of the twins past. This story is the product of play Mass Effect after watching Ranma ½ and Ah! My Goddess.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dedicate this chapter to the victims of the Oklahoma Tornado of May 20, 2013 and my late uncle James T. West who died on March 15, 2013. I'm hope those who lost them find peace. Those people who read this chapter please keep them in your thoughts. Know that you are not alone and that are prayers are with you.**

… … …

(I do not own Ranma ½, Oh! My Goddess or Mass Effect, all credit shall go to their respected creators.)

… … …

**Chapter 2 **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Asgard, 1989**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kami-sama pondered what he is to do next as he stared at the twin crystal capsules. One of them held the sleeping form of Ranma Saotome. As he looked on Kami-sama could sense the second soul trapped inside his champion body, it was a noble soul that deserved to live its own life.

The All-Father started casting an ancient spell in a language only he and Hild knew. As the forces of creation gathered, a form started to flicker into existence in the empty crystal capsule. The female form of Ranma Saotome appeared, but the almighty one wasn't quite finished yet. Kami-sama chanted another spell and the form of both teens grew as the damage of the battle and of his childhood faded and Ranma grew to 5' 10" tall and Female Ranko went from 5 feet tall to 5' 8". The next spell gave them the ability to communicate telepathically with each other. Kami-sama started casting the last spell putting a small portion of a phoenix's restoration abilities into the newly created twins.

As the All-Father finished there was clapping off from the side of the chamber. He turned to see a woman with the darkest skin and the fairest white hair leaning against the wall, the red star marks on her forehead and cheeks clearly told any divine being who this person was. Her soft melodic voice rang out. "You sure this is what you want to do? You're breaking your own laws y'know." He just gave her a gentle smile and shook his head. "I'm bending them for a good reason. Not breaking them. You should know the difference my dear Hild. After all the times you yourself have done so." They walked out of the room into Kami-sama's office.

The All-Father started typing on his computer, creating an identity for Ranma's female form while Hild watched, moments later the identity of Ranko Saotome was finished. "Is the new section of Niflheim ready for the Reapers artificial soul's my champion will be sending your way?"

The Daimankaichō smirked and nodded, she couldn't wait to get her hand on those stupid A.I.'s and show them the depth of their mistakes. "I'm more than ready to show them and that blasted fool Catalyst their place. The question is can they do it?"

The All-Father leaned back in his chair and gave her another gentle smile and nodded his head. "When the chips are down and you think something is impossible. That's when Ranma Saotome shines his brightest; as he would say 'When it counts, Ranma Saotome doesn't lose.' you do know that right." Hild waved the statement off.

The Daimankaichō smirked as she remembered the two youma that Happosai had had sent after Ranma only to be beaten. Not to mention that one oni the NWC had tempera resealed long enough for Kasumi Tendo to send it to that goody two–shoes Belldandy and her siblings. "You're right for once; the Reapers have cost me so many souls over these many millenniums that is infuriating, he has a great chance of pulling this off." A feral grin started to spread across Hild's face as she thought of all the tortures she would infect on the Reapers soul's, especially the accursed Catalyst's soul. "You have no idea how ready I am."

The Daimankaichō of Niflheim started laughing in a dark, evil, creepy way. "Give my love to that stubborn daughter of mine." The woman said as she began to disappear. "My Urd is just too stubborn sometimes."

Kami-sama watched as Hild left and shook his head at her behavior. She would be impossible to live with if Ranma and the newly named Ranma didn't pull this off. "But then again you don't bet against a Saotome, if you want to win." Kami-sama nodded to himself. "He will someday deal with you're Reapers Catalyst, but you, your end you won't see coming."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eden Prime, 2183**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hold on Jenkins. We'll get you patched up in no time." Ranko said as she helped him get to drop point two. Seeing the Normandy hovering a few feet from her Ranko gently picked Jenkins up into her arms bridal style. Jenkins cried out in pain at being moved. Once she was sure he was ok Ranko looked down at him kindly. "I'll say this now. Sorry about the landing. It maybe a little rough." she apologized to him as she looked up at the Normandy. Capt. Anderson was waiting there, standing on the extended ramp, watching on with concern.

Ranko gently crouched before jumping up the three stories of height to land as lightly as she could on the ramp.

"Bring him in!" Anderson moved back himself towards the gurney where Dr. Chakwas was waiting. Ranko moved quickly and gently placed Jenkins onto the gurney.

"I've got him from here." Chakwas said as she began examining the wound. She looked up at one of the other crew members with her. "Let's get him to medical."

"Do you think that he be okay?" Ranko asked with concern in her voice as they rushed Jenkins away.

"The doctor's one of the best. She'll have him on his feet in no time." Anderson assured her.

"Good! Now I've got to play catch up with the boys." Ranko said as she rolled her shoulders.

"No. Let Staff Commander Saotome deal with the situation." Anderson tried to convince her it was unnecessary. "You won't be able to catch up with them now and you'll just place yourself in unnecessary danger."

"Have you read our classified files Sir? There is very little that can catch me when I really move." Ranko stated while simultaneously pulling out her Kessler one pistol from her armor. She looked it over for a moment before she wore an evil little smile, jumping down to the ground Ranko paused long enough for Anderson to see her from the extended ramp. Ranko Then took off at a full run leaving a wisp of dust in her wake.

"What the?" Anderson was surprised by the shear speed at which the Lt. Cmdr. moved and was also a glimpse at possibly how fast Staff Commander Saotome was. He knew what he had seen shouldn't have been possible, but he couldn't dispute what he'd seen. It was like something out of those old comics his father collected when he was a kid, but at the same time this was real life. "She's like a female flash."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

As Ranma and his squad made their way to the dig site, they encountered more of the Geth and in greater numbers. They were using the surrounding rocks as cover. Ranma popped out of cover firing his assault rifle taking out a pair of Geth troopers.

"You know I don't think they like us very much. I mean where's the love?" Ranma asked

Ashley and Kaidan laughed as they continued to whittle down the Geth's numbers. With only one Geth Trooper remaining the squad moved in to eliminate it when a black blur blew past them and stopped in front of it. What had happened next, both Ashley and Kaidan would remember till there dying day. The now recognized Lt. Cmdr. Ranko Saotome proceeded to disarm the trooper and then sent a roundhouse kick to its chest plate launching the trooper into the far wall of the dig site. Ashley wondered if she was daydreaming because that couldn't be humanly possible could it.

As Ranma and the others walked into the dig site, Ranma had a small smile "You sure it's' down sis?" Ranma asked. Ranko put a finger to her lips in thought "Hard to say bro." Ranko admitted and then walked over to the downed trooper and shot it twice before walking back over to them. "There that should definitely do it." She replied with a smirk.

"Smartass!" Ranma said shaking his head

The squad studied the ruins and some had Prothean writing on it. Ranma saw that there was nothing there. He looked to Williams with the obvious silent question being poised towards her. "This is the dig site sir. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved."

Kaidan was surprised upon hearing this. (Are we too late?) "By who? Our side? Or the Geth?"

Williams had a puzzled look on her face. "Hard to say; maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

"You think anyone got out of here alive?" Ranko asked with a little hope in her voice.

"If they were lucky. Maybe they're hiding up at the camp." The replied left a little knot in the twins' stomachs.

Ranma was more than a little mad; just when he thought should have been a milk run. "Let's get moving. Williams, where's the Camp?"

"It's just on the top of this ridge, up the ramps sir."

As the team began moving up the ramps Ranma heard the Spectre's voice over the comms. **"Change of plans, Saotome," **Nihlus said,** "There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there."**

"Confirmed. Watch your back." Ranma replied and the squad began to move up the ramp. As they got up there they saw more metal spikes nearby with corpses on them, Ashley commented on the destruction. "Looks like they hit the camp hard."

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up."

They walked through the camps ready for a surprise attack. The metal spikes nearby began to activate bringing down the human remains and the corpse came to life. The squad could only watch the scene before them in horror. "Oh, god! They're still alive!"

Williams looked as if she were about to empty the contents of her stomach at the sight. "What did the Geth do to them?"

Ranma and his team opened fire at the creature that had once been human as it was running towards them. Then more came down and began charging them, one got to close and released some kind of electrical shock that damaged their shields. Both Ranma and Ranko used a Ki blast on them after Kaidan used his biotics to push them away, trying to get some distance between them and those Husks. After the fight was over, the twins went to one of the dead ones clapped their hands together and prayed for the lost souls. With that done Ranma scanned it with his Omni-tool. He knew that Alliance brass would want to see this ASAP. He motioned for the others to move out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nihlus day was getting progressively worst by the minute. The Geth was screwing up an very important mission form the Council. Who knew what new technologies were in this Prothean beacon? All Nihlus was hoping for now was to finish the mission and get the beacon off this planet.

Nihlus approached the space port using all the stealth he had learned as a Spectre and moved behind a crate. He looked from his cover and saw a figure just standing there, he moved from behind his cover to confront the figure, but stopped when he saw a familiar face. He was shocked to see another Spectre here. "Saren?"

Saren turned to face his fellow Turian Spectre. His voice was cold, as was his demeanor. "Nihlus."

Nihlus a little surprised to see Saren here… it made Nihlus curious as to why he was here. "This isn't your mission Saren. What are you doing here?"

Saren walked up to Nihlus and put a hand on Nihlus' shoulder. "The Council thought you could use some help on this one." Once he was sure that Nihlus was relaxed, he walked away from him.

"I wasn't expecting to find the Geth here. The situation's bad." As Nihlus had said this Saren turned to face his old friend, pistol in hand.

"Don't worry," Saren said as he pointed the gun to back of Nihlus' head, "I've got it under control." With that said, he fired the gun.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ranma's squad moved up the hill overlooking the space port, after an encounter with two survivors, Ranma made sure to tell them to lock the door until relief teams came to collect them, the group was moving to rendezvous point to meet up with Nihlus.

As they were moving toward the space port, they heard a sound of a gunshot in the distance. Ranma brought up a fist, signaling for the squad to halt, having heard the gunshot.

"What was that?" asked Kaidan.

"I don't know. Do you?" replied Ashley.

"That noise... it sounded like a gun going off."

"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling about it." Ranko commented

"Just great sis." said Ranma, "now you just jinx us for sure. You know better than to say that!"

"Let's get moving. Eyes and ears open people." Ranma ordered. With a 'Yes sir' and a pair of aye aye, sir', they resumed their path to the spaceport.

They walked around the corner and saw a massive black ship in the distance. It was like a metallic cuttlefish that had red electricity around it. It was the ship from the transmission.

"What's that? Off in the distance?" asked Kaidan.

"It's that ship! Look at the size of the damn thing!" answered Ashley.

"Why build a ship that's so butt ugly?" asked Ranko

"I don't know, but they have no sense of taste." answered Ashley. Ranma could feel a malevolent dark chi rolling off the ship. He was sure Ranko could feel it too, but it felt off somehow, like a fake chi signature. The ship continued to fly up and away until it was out of sight, leaving a group of Geth and husks to deal with.

"_Damn it! When this mission is over I'm kicking you ass little sister!_" yelled Ranma in Japanese while eliminating the advancing husks quickly. Ranko threw a grenade at the Geth troopers. It landed in between of the two Geth and blew them up. White liquid and robot pieces flew everywhere. On the other side field, they saw a cabin.

After the squad had checked out the cabin. They headed over to the now battle ridden spaceport. Fires were burning all around and blood was everywhere. Ranma ordered Kaidan and Ranko to move up to the docks and make sure the area is clear.

"Sir, its Nihlus." Kaidan said

When the Ranma and Ashley moved onto the docks, the first they saw was something that Ranma feared ever since he heard the gunshot: Nihlus, dead, in a pool of his own blue blood. Suddenly, Ashley saw something move behind the crates. The squad pointed their weapons at the unknown movement.

"Wait, don't-don't shoot, I'm one of you!" said a male voice as a man moved from behind the crates. "I'm human!"

"Ya know sneaking up on us like that almost got you killed!" said Ranma.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I was hiding from those... creatures. My name's Powell. I saw what happened to that Turian. The other one shot him."

"Tell me what you saw. I need to know how Nihlus died."

As Ranma was questioning Powell, Ranko walked over to the still form of Nihlus. Sighed as he closed the Nihlus's eyes. "Your killer will be brought to justice. I swear it." She said softly.

"Let's get moving people. We need to find that beacon before it's too late." Ranma ordered.

They rounded the corner, they came face to face with three Geth troopers. They quickly fired a burst into the Geth in front of them eliminating them.

They headed down the ramp and onto the train, where they saw a Geth larger and bulkier than the others.

"You got to be kidding me." Ashley said as she looked down the catwalk to see all the Geth moving to engage them.

"Argh! That it. Saren is officially on my must hurt badly list." Said Ranko as her sniper rifle delivered its payload and the Geth trooper's head exploded in an array of sparks and metal as the body staggered back

"You have a must hurt badly list, ma'am?" asked Kaidan as he and Williams peeked out of their cover and fired upon more Geth.

As the others were eliminating the troopers, Ranma fired upon the Geth destroyer, but saw no visible damage inflicted. He kept firing his Battle Rifle until its shields were down. In doing so he overheated his battle rifle as the destroyer was almost on top of him, Ranma met the destroyer head on. As the Geth was now within his reach, Ranma gently tossed his overheated battle rifle into the air and used a front snap kick to stop the large Geth. Then Ranma grabbed its head and moved to snap its neck, but instead tore it off the chassis. Ranma was happy that he had the art to fall back on.

After he caught his weapon Ranma eyes scanned his surroundings and found the rest of the Geth forces destroyed, Ranma turned around and saw the unbelieving looks both Alenko and Williams were giving him.

"What the… Commander that was unbelievable." the Kaidan said.

Ranma just smiled sheepishly "Oops." he motioned for them to make for the train controls. As the Train began to move to the second space port they talked as they prepared for whatever they were going to find.

"Do you think this Spectre, Saren really killed Nihlus?" Kaidan asked as the train sped to its destination.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure yet. The dock worker was certain of what he saw." Ranma said as he checked his weapons over. "And I don't think Nihlus would lower his guard for the Geth. This whole thing stinks something awful.

"Whatever comes, we have your back, sir." Williams said.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Saren was watching the Geth moving about the dock. He walked up to one of the white troopers. "Set the charges. Destroy the entire colony. Leave no evidence that we were ever here." The trooper just made a warbling in an electronic tone to confirm his orders. Saren then walked up to the beacon and waited. The beacon lifted Saren up and downloaded images into his brain. After it was done, he left the Space port aboard his shuttle.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

As the cargo train pulled up to the platform, Ranma heard a very distinctive beeping sound. Glancing around he saw what clearly was a powerful bomb. Ranma quickly moved over to it and started the process of diffusing it.

"Demolition charges! The Geth must have planted them." Kaidan said.

"Hurry – we need to find them all and shut them down!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Way to state the obvious there Williams!" Ranko replied to Ashley.

Ranma had just finished diffusing the bomb and ducked behind the ramp's sidewall. Ranko fired her sniper rifle destroying one of the Geth troopers firing on them. Ranma ordered Ranko and Williams to take the left side of the platform while he and Kaidan took the right side. Ranma and Kaidan moved across the nearby bridge and took cover behind one of the sidewalls, while Ashley and Ranko moved and took cover behind two support pillars across form a group of Geth.

Ranko took aim at a white Geth trooper while Ashley switched to her own sniper rifle. Ranko blew the head off a Geth aiming at the others. As Williams was about to fire on another Geth, she spotted a Geth firing a rocket straight at them. "Incoming!"

The shock wave from the explosive impact nearly knocked them off their feet, but didn't cause any injuries, thanks to their cover and shields.

As they were dealing with the Geth on the left side Ranma and Kaidan were dealt with both the Geth and the demolition charges at once.

"Alenko, there's a demolition charge at the other end of the bridge! I'll provide cover fire until you diffuse it!"

"Aye aye, sir." Kaidan replied as he quickly moved toward the hidden demolition charge.

Ranma took cover behind one of the sidewalls, while Kaidan was diffusing another demolition charge behind one of the nearby support pillars. Ranma moved around the left side of the wall and tried to line up the head of the Geth sniper, but it was hidden behind a glowing blue hexagonal shield. Even if he already suspected what the end result would be, he decided to dip into his techniques and shot a Ki blast at the sniper. Unsurprisingly, the shield didn't even stop it, the blast struck the sniper destroying it.

Ranma swapped his battle rifle for his sniper rifle, the sniper rifle rapidly expanded itself in his hands as it was ready to fire. He poked his head around the metal wall he was currently crouched behind and took aim at a trooper. The second he pulled the trigger, Ranma added Ki to the projectile and across the platform the Ki harden projectile destroyed the head of the Geth sniper.

Getting back under cover Ranma spared a moment to glance back towards Kaidan, noticing that he managed to diffuse the demolition charge and was currently moving to help deal with the Geth, but they had to duck as a Geth increased fire upon their position. "Lady's if you can take the heat off of our position it would be most appreciated."

Ashley peeked around the pillar, spotting the white armor of the squad leader, firing on the guy's position. She lined up and fired a shot straight into its head, but did not manage to pierce through its kinetic barriers. "Stubborn bastard!" As Ashley line up another shot, Ranko pulled out a grenade and timed it so when Ashley shot the Geth commander in its chest cavity, tearing through the shields and ripping the body apart the grenade exploded taking the rest of the Geth troopers with them. "Hostiles down!"

Ranma and Kaidan moved to diffuse the third charge as the girls move in to diffuse the last of the charges. Kaidan was in position to give him covering fire, Ranma preceded to diffuse the demolition charge. The diffusing possess went quickly enough now that the Geth in this area were neutralized. As he finished the process and checked his motion sensor Williams reported in. "**Demolition charge disarmed, Commander.**"

Ranma nodded as they moved to join up with Ranko and Ashley near the second bridge. After rejoining the team moved down the walkway and down the ramp, he heard the familiar sounds of husk spires descending and Geth troopers. A pair of husks was sprinting towards them, as a pair of Geth troopers began firing at him from behind a group of crates.

Kaidan used his Biotics to lift the first husk off the ground as Ranko fired her pistol into it killing it. Ashley switched to her shotgun and fired it at the second husk causing it to release a large burst of energy as the blast hit its midsection. Ranma moved from the ramp and took cover behind a large shipping crate pivoted around and unleashed a burst projectiles the first trooper. The second trooper turned to fire on Ranma, but it was defenseless as Ranko and Kaidan took it out from behind with a shot to the head and back.

Ranma moved out of cover and ordered a sweep of the area. Directly in front of him was a large spire glowing with green wisps of energy. He assumed this was the beacon they had come for, and walked forward to examine it. Ranma nodded in happily in satisfaction upon seeing the beacon, and raised his hand to his COM link. "Saotome to Normandy, the beacon has been secured. Request immediate evac."

Ranko, Kaidan and Ashley holstered their weapons Ranko moved up to join her brother while Kaidan and Ashley moved in front of the beacon, observing it with awe and amazement. "This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!" Kaiden exclaimed.

Ashley furrowed her brow as she noticed the green energy it was giving off, and managed to hear a faint humming sound from it when she concentrated. "It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up."

"Something must have activated it." Kaiden said as he and Ashley started moving closer to it.

"Roger, Normandy. We're standing by." Ranma shut down and opened his link with Ranko. {This whole mission was messed up from the get go little sister.}

{I agree with you big brother. But don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this.}

{I don't know sis, I feel a storm coming.} Ranma replied telepathically, but just before he closed the link with her, the beacon emitted a strong pulse. Ashley was getting pulled in towards the beacon, her feet dragging against the ground uselessly. Ranma dashed forward and wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist, tossing her out of the beacon's range. Ranma struggled for a few more moments until he was lifted into the air.

"Commander!"

"Brother!"

Kaidan blocked both women from getting to Ranma "No! Don't touch him! It's too dangerous!"

Ranma gritted his teeth as he saw the images being forced into his mind from the beacon in front of him. The images made no sense to him. What Ranma saw what look like some unknown race being slaughtered by an unknown enemy. Ranko hands flew to her head as she also saw the same images in her mind, likely tough their link.

The images were flashing by, some blurring together so closely that it was hard to clearly discern anything in them. Minutes went by as they went from seeing images to seeing only darkness. The beacon exploded, sending Ranma crashing to the ground and Ranko just collapsed were she stood. Both passed out from the experience. Neither one heard Kaidan nor Ashley calling out their names, or Kaidan and Ashley running over to check on them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Unknown Location**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The unknown space a ship that was shaped of that of a cuttlefish with twelve tentacles, moved through space. Aboard the ship, Saren was trying to decipher the images from the beacon until a woman, clearly an Asari, walked up to him as he concentrated on the images.

The Asari cleared her throat as to get Saren's attention "We identified the ship that touched down on Eden Prime. It was the _Normandy_, a systems alliance vessel. It was under the command of Captain Anderson. They managed to save the colony."

Saren was not in the mood to be reminded of that human and turned his head toward the Asari. "And the beacon?"

"One of the Humans may have used it."

Saren was not happy he began growling and snarling. Before long, he was throwing things around, almost hitting his Asari ally. He then went up to her and wrapped his claws around her face. "This Human must be eliminated." He then walked off to go make plans… he had a feeling that this just became a little harder then he thought.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TBC.**

**A.N:** My muse and I are fighting to write this story and I thank you all for your revews. As the story goes on I hope more people come to read it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Codex Entries:**

**Searching….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Geth: **The geth **(**_**"Servant of the People" in Khelish**_**)** are a race of networked artificial intelligences that reside beyond the Perseus Veil. The geth were created by the quarians as laborers and tools of war. When the geth became sentient and began to question their masters, the quarians attempted to exterminate them. The geth won the resulting war, and reduced the quarians to a race of nomads.

The history of the geth's creation and evolution serves as a warning to the rest of the galaxy of the potential dangers of artificial intelligence and to the legally enforced, systematic repression of artificial intelligences throughout galactic society.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ki: **Ki is one of the two energies within all living things. Ki is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware being. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Ki can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing. Ki is the source of energy that all high level priest, priestess and martial artist use.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chi: **Chi is the second of the energies within all living things. Chi is energy that flows throughout the body of every living being and unlike Ki cannot be built up or trained. Chi is the source of energy that is too all priest, priestess and martial artist is taboo to tamper with as it affects all aspects of the body. Chi and Ki are both important for life itself.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Biotics: **The term biotics refers to the ability for some lifeforms to create mass effect fields using Element Zero nodules embedded in body tissues. These powers are accessed and augmented by using bio-amps. Biotic individuals can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers. Three of the main character classes can use biotic talents - Adepts, Vanguards, and Sentinels - along with squadmate classes Asari Scientist and Krogan Battlemaster.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mass Relays: **Mass Relays are mass transit devices scattered throughout the galaxy, usually located within star systems. They form an enormous network allowing interstellar travel. Hailed as one of the greatest achievements of the extinct Protheans, a mass relay can transport starships instantaneously to another relay within the network, allowing for journeys that would otherwise take years or even decades with only FTL drives. Shaped like a two prong fork with an eye of spinning rings at the center, these constructs are approximately several hundred kilometers long, and utilize a strange element only known as Element Zero to achieve its "slingshot effect" on starships. While many of these relays revolve around star systems, some do wander the galaxy. There are two kinds of relays, Primary and Secondary. Primary relays can cross vast distances to other relays. However, they may only connect to that relay, and vice versa. Secondary relays can connect to any relay, but are limited in their range to just nearby star systems. Made of an unknown material, many speculate that the relays are indestructible. Some theorize that if a large enough mass came in contact with the relay, it could damage it, but these are speculations. It has never been attempted.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Turians: **Turians areknown for their militaristic and disciplined culture, the Turians were the third race to join the Citadel Council. They gained their Council seat after defeating the hostile Krogan for the Council during the Krogan Rebellions. The Turians deployed a Salarian-created biological weapon called the genophage, which virtually sterilized the Krogan and sent them into a decline. The Turians then filled the peacekeeping niche left by the once-cooperative Krogan, and eventually gained a Council seat in recognition of their efforts.

Originally from the planet Palaven, Turians are best known for their military role, particularly their contributions of soldiers and starships to the Citadel Fleet. They are respected for their public service ethic—it was the Turians who first proposed creating C-Sec—but are sometimes seen as imperialist or rigid by other races. There is some animosity between Turians and humans, largely due to the Turians role in the First Contact War. This bitterness is slowly beginning to heal—as shown by the cooperation of the two races on the construction of the SSV Normandy—but many Turians still resent humans, and vice versa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Systems Alliance: **The Systems Alliance is the representative body of Earth and all human colonies in Citadel space. Backed by Earth's most powerful nations, the Alliance has become humanity's military, exploratory, and economic spearhead. While the Alliance is relatively new to the galactic community, it has already made a name for itself, gaining humans an embassy on the Presidium. The Alliance is governed by a parliament based at Arcturus Station, which also serves as the Alliance's capital.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ranma Saotome: **

Ranma Saotome was born on July 5, 1968 in Kurashiki city, Okayama prefecture, Japan, he is a graduate of the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program (service no. 5923-AC-2826), and is initially assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer. Ranma was trained from childhood in the martial arts and after his fight with the phoenix king Saffron, both he and Ranko disappeared. His behavior comes from his heritage. Ranma's heritage on his mother's side of the family is that of samurai and both Ranma and Ranko try to uphold their code of honor. After his reappearance Ranma enlisted at the age of eighteen. Ranma trained to be a soldier in the Alliance as is was a way to adapt his skills to be able to deal with any combat situations. Early in his military career he found himself facing an overwhelming enemy force. Ranma risked his own life to save your fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. His bravery and heroism have earned him medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet. Ranma almost single-handedly repelled an attack by Batarian slavers on Elysium. Ranma is one of two few Ki Adepts known by the Systems Alliance.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ranko Saotome: **Ranko Saotome was born on July 5, 1968 in Kurashiki city, Okayama prefecture, Japan, she is a graduate of the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program (service no. 5923-AC-2831), and is assigned to the SSV Normandy. Ranko was trained from childhood in the martial arts and after her brother's fight with the phoenix king Saffron, both she and Ranma disappeared. Her behavior comes from her heritage. Ranko's heritage on her mother's side of the family is that of samurai and both Ranko and Ranma try to uphold their code of honor. After her reappearance Ranko enlisted at the age of eighteen. Ranko trained to be an engineer in the Alliance as is was a way to add some skills her didn't have as to be able to, like her brother, deal with any combat situations. During her military career, a mission she was on went horribly wrong. Trapped in an extreme survival situation, Ranko had to overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people. She survived while almost all those around her fell and now she and the two survivors are left to tell the tale. Ranko's unit was almost slaughtered in a thresher maw attack on Akuze. Ranko is one of two few Ki Adepts known by the Systems Alliance.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Kami-sama: **Kami-sama **(**_**The Almighty One, The Creator, The Lord or God**_**)** is the name commonly used in Japan to mean "God with a capital 'G'". This is the name (or title) of the boss of the Gods and Goddesses, the ruler of Heaven. And all god and goddesses ultimately answer to Him and He is responsible for maintaining reality, time, and probability as we know it. His attitude and personality is very commanding, but He is very polite and forgiving. Kami-sama is very blunt and straightforward. He does not understand how humans act and communicate; possibly because He has not been to Earth in a long time. Kami-sama is tall and well-built, with long black hair. He also has many seals on His hands, neck and on His ears.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hild: **Hild or Daimankaichō **(**_**Great Demon World Leader**_**)** is the leader of Niflheim or Hell. She is, to date, the most powerful demon in Niflheim. She is the ultimate Demon who is the opposite of Kami-sama, known as the Ruler of Demonkind. She is incredibly powerful, but despite her immense power, her great respect for the doublet system, and thus limits her power to prevent killing any god or goddesses she may run into. Hild is mother of the half-demon half-goddess Urd, whom she loves very deeply, though Urd does not return the feeling. Hild displays a similar witty personality to her daughter, though she is far more mean-spirited, and a fondness for dressing in revealing outfits. She likes to appear as or leave an avatar child version of herself. While this avatar possesses only one thousandth of the true Hild's power, it is still enough to make the avatar a powerful enemy for anyone. Despite this she often proved fallible as a human.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Q&A**

**Max: **Is are Ranma and Ranko just plain ol' biotics or do they have their original abilities such as their strength, speed and ki skills

**Ranmakim74:** Ranma and Ranko do their original abilities, but there are new tricks to come.

**Blackholelord**: I am wondering if Ranma and Ranko going to have any romances with the ME characters, but also how you plan to work this out for the two of them for ME2. One most likely Ranma dies on the attack on the Normandy by the Collectors, Ranko could fall into a two year coma. Lastly please give a better ending for ME3, where there is peace and yet both of them survive.

**Ranmakim74:** Ranma and Ranko will have any romances with the ME characters. As for ME2 Ranko will be center stage for that. No coma but Cerberus will have trouble before ME3.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**If you have questions please post them and as always. ****Please Review!**


End file.
